User blog:InsaneBlueberry/Wat the Duck
Hello, hello. This is InsaneBlueberry, also known as Not Minithepeanut, Blub, Liz, or Kaitlynn. Anyway, this is an exciting and super awesome blog post that should have all of you on the edge of your seat. You're all just there like "omg wat is this loser gonna say?" Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna say.... I AM SO FREAKING DONE WITH THIS ROLEPLAY YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I AM DONE SO DONE And by done I mean that I've been online every day for 365 days and have forgotten the meaning of life. I shall be taking a vacation this weekend because of my "hard" work and swag. Also don't be surprised if sometimes I just don't show up for a few days - it's because I am DONE. I am so done. DoNE DONEDONEODNEODOEJASKDGJLDSGKLDOOOONNE. Do you know what I am? DONE That's right DONE So done. Like, my dear ducklings, once you have wasted away every day of an entire fucking year to a roleplay, you know that you have forgotten the meaning of life and are just so done. Also, on my eighteenth birthday too? Like what the fuck? I've been on this fucking website every single fucking day of the year I was 17. Like what the fuck? This was my life. This is my legacy. I shall rule this roleplay with an iron fist - and by iron, I mean soft, fluffy kittens, as in I shall spread happiness to all for I have discovered the meaning of roleplaying. During my long hardships of coming online every single day, I slowly started to learn the true meaning of roleplaying - much like Siddhartha Gautama discovered the meaning of life and founded Buddhism. I, InsaneBlueberry, hath discovered the meaning of roleplaying and shall found the practice of Blueberrism. Blueberrism has eight steps to become a true Blueberrist. I shall list the following for you all to help follow my wise path of widsom, practice, development, writing, and more. #'The Power of Creation.' #'The Beauty of Writing.' #'The Skill of Individuality.' #'The Soul of a Character.' #'The Test of Development.' #'The Art of Plotting.' #'The Law of Continuity.' #'The Roleplaying Nirvana.' 1) The Power of Creation. This is all about what it takes to create your character. Note, this isn't just a character, but your own special one. You don't simply just make a character for the hell of it. You don't sit there at your laptop and think to yourself, "huh, this sounds like a coolio idear. ima do it." You have to pour out your heart and your soul and your entire being into this character. They are a part of you forever more. It doesn't matter if a few years down the road you look back at the characters you've created and laugh or grimace in pain. This was someone you created with a set purpose. They are a thing of beauty. Sometimes you are able to create the one, single perfect character that you decide you shall never rid yourself of their beauty, however things seem to change. This character you've written isn't something you should just write up in a matter of five or ten minutes. You need to pour everything into them. Sit back and relax. Think about it. Think about yourself, your friends, your family, your enemies, that random person you say pick up a piece of chewed gum off the sidewalk and then stick it in their mouth. Don't just write up a personality and a history. Create one. Writing and creating are two different things when it comes to characters. You can write all about their history all you want, but have you created them? Have you made them feel realistic? Have you given them negative and positive qualities? Do they seem like a real person? Real people have thoughts, feelings, beliefs, etc. Think about these as you create your character. Think about their thought process. Think about their beliefs. Don't sit there and throw out random personality traits and try to make a character up in two minutes. Let the traits come to you as you create them. Don't rush the process, but sit back and enjoy it all as you watch the words leap out of your mind and into the creation of this fictional character. 2) The Beauty of Writing. I know I said previously that writing and creating are two different things in the roleplaying process. However, writing is still important. You can think up a character all you want, but you need to write it down. Now, people have different writing styles, so it's all up to you. However, after creating your character, you need to write them. You need to bring them to life through the form of written words. Sitting behind your laptop and thinking of all these things won't change a damn thing. You need to write. Write every day, write every time you get a chance. Don't even not write. If you have no pen or paper, use your mind to write. Imagine the words in your head. Write the sentences out in your mind. It may feel as if you are not writing, but I believe that you are. All you must do is just continue writing. Writing will lead you to all these wonderful, magical places in this vast, yet tiny world. I don't care if your writing is just simple, mindless rambling that makes no sense when you read over it - but still you were writing. Write until your fingers bleed and fall off your hands. Actually, forget that. Keep writing even if that happens. Even though you've created your character, now you've got create them even more so with the use of writing. This beautiful piece of art needs to be painted through the words you write. 3) The Skill of Individuality. Okay, so this may sound ridiculous, but just go with it. Your characters are not the same person. You know those two characters you've recently created? They are not the same. They are different creations with different thoughts and beliefs. Unleash that before you even dare to roleplay them. Make them stand so far apart from each other, that no one would ever think they were similar. Sure, their personalities and morals may be close, but make them different. Gary and Sue are different people. Gary and Sue may be nice and loving, yet tempermental and self-obsessed. However, are they the same person? No, of course not. Think of how to make them different. Maybe Gary is an atheist who believes there is no God and makes fun of those who believe in this Christian god. However, Gary still keeps himself up on his high horse and is racist, homophobic, and sexist. Sue over there is a good little Christian girl and has been since before she was even a thought in her parents' minds. She has a beliefs that gays are wrong and immoral, but she isn't obvious about it and lets them live their lives. She tries to keep the peace. These two seemingly similar characters are now different - they are their own individuals. Keep this individuality with your characters. Don't make Gary and Sue exactly the same. Make them different, make them interesting, and most importantly, make them yours. 4) The Soul of a Character. I touched a bit on this with the previous one, so this will be somewhat shortish. Basically, dive into the thoughts of your character. Leave nothing out. Think about how they feel about politics, religions, foods, nations, history, science, languages, nature, architecture, whatever. Create their thoughts and make them a part of your character. Gary, from before, is actually a democrat in the USA. He may be against gay rights, but he agrees with how the democrats run the country. He believes all religions are dumb. He is a vegetarian. Dive deep into the pool of character trivia and headcanons and create the backbone of your character - the soul of your character. Make them unlike any other. Create them. 5) The Test of Development. So, you've created your character. Good job. What the hell are you going to do now? Well, you're going to develop them. Gary isn't always going to be the same as he is now. He's going to grow as a person. You know what I think? I think that maybe one day you need to write a letter to yourself. Tell yourself all about your thoughts, your beliefs, your ideas, whatever. Tell all of it. Keep it hidden away and a year later, write another letter with the same things. After you finish that, you'll read over the two letters and see just how different they are. That, my ducklings, is called development. We as actual human beings go through development too. We may not be characters, but we do grow and change - externally and internally. However, development is a hard process for characters. You cannot just change them in a blink of an eye or in the process of five minutes. You must allow them time to grow. You don't plant a tree, water it for five minutes, and then it grows into a great, tall redwood. You gotta give it time. Don't change your character five days after creating them. Change them slowly after a few weeks, months, years even. I call this a test of development because it truly is challenging as a roleplayer. Sometimes I come up with swagtastical idea for one of my characters and I want to make it happen immediately, but I realize that it's completely different from who they are. Maybe I want to make Gary suddenly realize that hey! Maybe being homophobic and racist is very bad. However, I can't do that in a matter of one week. It has to happen over time. I'll slowly help him come to realize the errors of his ways. My dear ducklings, you all need to realize this. Don't just hop onto the first idea bus you see and ride it straight to New Orleans. Instead, take your time and enjoy the journey. Watch as you leave your home and follow the roads and rivers and mountains and plains and whatever to find the final idea. Take notice of the trees on the mountaintops as they grow so slowly and help your character develop and grow. Watch as the rivers rush by swiftly, and realize that your character is strengthening. Make your character like that Mulan song - I'll Make a Man out of You. 6) The Art of Plotting. Okay, plotting is much like development. Do not - and I mean, DO NOT, rush into things. Sit back, eat a donut, think about your life choices, and then decide if you want to go through with this plot. Maybe bake a batch of brownies beforehand too. Also, give it all time. Don't be like "oh hey! this plot is super dope and I wanna do it rn." Like, dude, chill. Relax. Think about all of the plots that you want and how you want it to all work. Discuss it with other roleplayers. Toss ideas around over and over again and again. Dn't land on the first one you think. Let it all come to you. In my own experience, plots often change. I know I once created this whole plot idea that would last a couple of months and it was super awesome and slightly planned out entirely, but we went away from it. We as roleplayers changed things as we went along with the plot. We went with the flow of the story and let it fly from our fingertips as we created this beautiful plot. It was different, exciting, and wonderful. We followed the same basic map, but went off on our own little adventures on the way to the final destination. It's like when you take a roadtrip and you're driving down the interstate. Suddenly, you see a large, faded sign with capital letters saying "WORLD'S LARGEST PIECE OF GUM. NEXT EXIT" and you're like "damn gotta check that out." You get off the path to your final destination and have a bit of fun at the random stops. Maybe you take a different route on your way there. You're like, "oh hey let's take a bunch of random highways and sideroads and see if we somehow end up where we want to go." Just let it all flow. 7) The Law of Continuity. '''This one shall also be short okay. If you've even read this far, then I like you, Hank. I like you. Anyway, continuity is important. You can't just be like "lol this character hates toaster strudel!!! lol" and then five days later that ho be eating that toaster strudel like there ain't no tomorrow. You gotta be continuous with your characters. Write down things they say as you roleplay them. Do you have them say "I hate toaster strudel!" then go to their trivia page and write that down. Then you'll hopefully remember just how much they detest toaster strudel. You'll notice that this trivia will help you with development and creation. Like seriously dude. '''8) The Character Nirvana. Finally, you unfortunate souls, we have reached the last step of Blueberrism. Character Nirvana is when you finally realize that all seven of those steps all link together. They aren't all separate entities of one thing. They are all one. They are all together. There is no separation of the seven. They all come together as the Character Nirvana. Creation, writing, individuality, soul, development, plotting, and continuity are all one thing. They are just like this world we live in. The earth, the trees, the grass, the rivers, the oceans, the mountains, the skies, and everything is all one which creates this planet. They are not separate parts that stay far, far away from each other. They are all one. To fully reach this character nirvana, you need to use all seven of these skills. It'll take some getting used to for others, but some will click almost instantly. I, myself, took a full fucking year to realize this bullshit. I think we all just need to chillax and smoke some pot together in a powwow and realize that we all need to stop stressing about this crap. We just need to relax and realize that everything will come together in the end. Just as the great Sir Mix-a-Lot said, "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun." This was all a symbol of how our anacondas are our plots and ideas and the buns are the seven parts of this whole bullshit I've wasted my fucking time writing. I mean, why the hell not waste more time of my life? I already wasted 365 days. Anyway, back to the metaphor. Basically, my anaconda will care about your plot when you make it super dope and swagalicious. That is all. I'm sorry if you actually read all of this. Category:Blog posts